cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of the Pacific Empire
The Imperial Government is composed of the Emperor, the Fuhrer, the war council, 12 Director-Generals, Imperial Senate, and the 13 Governor-Generals. Imperial Government Positions Emperor The empire is led by the Emperor, the highest political and military rank there is. The emperor has veto-powers and could issue a proclamation of an Imperial Order over the whole empire. The emperor is also the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces, the Chairman of BLITZ International, and the head of the Jaegar Family. The emperor could appoint officials to take up a political/military role. The emperor could give up his position when the next heir is ready to replace him or be removed from his position if he is deemed incapable of leading the empire. However, removing him from power must be voted by the Imperial Senate as an Imperial Resolution and it must have the approval of the Fuhrer. The emperor' successor will be chosen through the Jaegar' family tradition. Wherein the heir must be the eldest son of the current emperor, except if the emperor has no son or children. Exemptions to the heir system: *If the current heir is deemed unworthy to succeed the throne, the Fuhrer would act as the emperor to fill the vacuum of power until the heir acquires the ability to lead. *If the emperor has no son, the eldest child of the emperor would have to succeed. *If the emperor has no children, the eldest closest blood relative of the emperor would have to succeed. *If there is no heir available, the current Fuhrer would be adopted into the Jaegar family and the tradition would now take effect on him and his children. Fuhrer The "vice-emperor" of the empire. He has the same powers of the emperor except that he is a subordinate of the emperor and that he would still have to follow him. His powers and orders will be treated as if it came from the emperor himself, except that it can be canceled by his superior. This position is a fail-safe for the Pacific Empire in case the emperor has lost the ability to lead the empire and the next heir is unsuitable to succeed the throne. The Fuhrer would also act as the Chief of Staff of the Imperial Military. War Council The war council is made up of the commanders of the military branches. The council will be the closest and most trusted advisers of the emperor especially during times of war. Director-Generals The emperor could appoint 12 officials to be Director-Generals. These Director-Generals each run an Imperial Branch/Department according to their expertise and knowledge. Each Director-General would act as an adviser to the emperor for a specific problem or situation that the he/she specializes in. See: List of Director-Generals Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is composed of 50 representatives/senators that have been elected by the citizens of the Pacific Empire. The Imperial Senate could pass or repel amendments to the Imperial Constitution and make Imperial Resolutions, which are generally like the Imperial Order, except that it must first be voted unanimously by the Senate. See: List of Parties inside the Senate Governor-General The Governor-Generals are appointed by the emperor to govern the colonies of the empire. They could issue an Imperial Act, but unlike the Imperial Order of the emperor, it is only limited to the colony that they are governing. Governor-Generals could also command the stationed Imperial Enforcers in their respective colonies. See: List of Governor-Generals Imperial Government Branches Department of Imperial Defense *Manages military and defense issues concerning the empire and its allies *Manages the budget and funds for the military *Command center for all military operations Department of Health *Manages health benefits for the citizens *Handles the maintenance of public hospitals Department of Education *Manages all public schools constructed *Regulates the educational system of the empire Department of Finance and Treasury *Manages and stabilizes the economy of the empire and keeps it strong till the end *Handles the collection of taxes and payment of bills *Regulates the circulation of the imperial currency *Manages the budget of the empire Department of Technology and Modernization *Manages the different imperial research & development institutes and imperial laboratories of the empire *Handles energy related issues *Handles the modernization of rural areas *Acts as the sponsor for approved inventors and scientists Department of Trade and Work *Manages the trade deals of the empire *Handles the different imperial assets and companies *Regulates the goods being imported/exported and checks for its quality *Handles issues regarding employees and wages throughout the empire Department of Infrastructure and Land Development *Manages the public works of the empire, most especially the developments that are taking place inside of it *Manages transportation and communication *Handles the maintenance of imperial utilities (e.g. infrastructure, improvements, wonders) Department of Justice *Manages the Imperial Constitution and the amendments made by the Imperial Senate *Manages the judicial courts of the empire and the imperial prisons *Handles criminal investigations and passing of the necessary punishment to their crime Department of Foreign Affairs *Manages the foreign issues concerning the empire *Manages the empire's activities to the international community, especially to its alliance *Handles all foreign aid regarding the empire Department of Interior Government Management *Manages and regulates the colonies *Controls the Imperial Enforcers and could investigate and arrest military/political officials Department of Tourism and Promotion *Manages tourism and sponsors imperial events and holidays *Keeps the entire population happy and loyal *Manages the promotion of the empire to the international community Department of the Environment Protection *Manages the environment of the empire and keeps the imperial community as clean as possible *Maintains public parks and recreational areas *Manages the conservation of wildlife and natural resources Political Parties Category:Pacific Empire